Heatherstar
|pastaffie=''None'' |namest=Leader: |namesl=Heatherstar |familyt=* |familyl=''Unknown'' |position1=Leader |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Tallstar |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Battles of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=''None''}} Heatherstar is a small, pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Heatherstar is mentioned by Crookedpaw, an apprentice of RiverClan, when he asks Bluepaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, whom Heatherstar is. Heatherstar tells the Clans that WindClan have fully restocked their medicine supply, and that the kits and elders have ''finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, saying that ThunderClan only fought warriors. Heatherstar corrects herself then, explaining that the elders and kits have finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. :At another Gathering, when RiverClan and ThunderClan were fighting with words, provoked by Pinestar, she stops it from getting worse. A couple moons later, at another Gathering, she offers Yellowfang and the other leaders good wishes when Yellowfang becomes Sagewhisker's medicine cat apprentice. :Heatherstar loses her last life towards the end of the book to unknown causes. Her deputy, Talltail, takes over the leadership of WindClan, becoming Tallstar. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Heatherstar is first mentioned by Bluepaw, who remembers Pinestar looking directly at the furious WindClan leader during her first Gathering. :Heatherstar is next viewed at the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. She tells Hawkheart, who is threatening Bluepaw, to continue treating the injured. When ThunderClan retreats, she tells Pinestar that the attack was unjust, and StarClan would have never allowed ThunderClan to win. She then orders ThunderClan to take their wounded and leave. :At the next gathering, Heatherstar is seen interrupting Hawkheart as he taunts Bluepaw, telling him to wait beside the Great Rock. She announces at the Gathering that WindClan had fully restocked their medicine supplies, and that the kits and elders had ''finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, stating that ThunderClan had only fought warriors, and Heatherstar corrects herself, explaining that the elders and kits had finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. :At another Gathering, when Pinestar's words raise tensions between the Clans, Heatherstar is the one to stop it from getting any worse. Moons later, when Yellowfang becomes a medicine cat apprentice, Heatherstar offers her good wishes along with the other leaders. :Heatherstar loses her last life towards the end of the book of unknown causes. Her deputy, Talltail, then takes over leadership of WindClan, becoming Tallstar. In the Field Guide Arc ''Battles of the Clans :Heatherstar is first mentioned by Rippleclaw, reminding Hailstar that she had announced at the previous Gathering that WindClan had doubled their border patrols. Heatherstar attempts in vain to stop Hailstar and his warriors from stealing back Graykit and Willowkit. When Timberfur threatens to kill two WindClan guards, Heatherstar is puzzled and a little sorrowful, saying that WindClan does not fight in that way. Quotes }} References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters